Before the Call
by yellowinx65
Summary: One day, four chosen guys will get the call that surely will change their lives from what they know. But before such important event, they live as normal people.
1. Jayden's Duty

Note: I do not own anything to Power Rangers Samurai. 

* * *

For Jayden every morning had the same goal: it was getting better to defeat Master Xandred.

The early wakes up each day was just a part of his simple but hard life and the infinitive hours training by himself was a discipline. With the world's fate on his shoulders, he must to be the best in the battlefield when the moment arrives and he needed to put the example to the new ones who at some day would come to join him to start the expected war. And for to keep the condition of a true samurai ranger, Jayden needed to train hard every day.

The red samurai was outside in the early morning as usual, swinging his sword of training. The dummy had had enough hits to take it down but Jayden refused to leave it that way. He hit it once, twice, trice and when the dummy's helmet fell, he let out a smirk.

"That's the third one" Ji, his mentor, said from the door.

"It's still not enough" Jayden answered "A nighlok won't give up so easy"

"Yes, but remember you'll have a team watching you back. That's going to help a lot, don't you think?"

Jayden shrugged his shoulder and turned around to see his Mentor. "Ji, is really necessary calling them?"

"There's no other way, Jayden" Mentor said firmly "These guys have been preparing since years, just as you, and this is really their duty, too. You can't do anything to stop it; we have had this conversation before"

"I know, I know but…it's just…I don't feel like to lead a team. They barely will know me and as soon as I show up they'll have to put their lives in danger, isn't that weird?"

"No. Listen Jayden, this is something that eventually needs to happen. We don't know when or where the first nighlok will appear but you need to be ready. Your father didn't choose you because you were the last option but because he trusted you could come out of it. There's more than one person who needs you"

"Yes" Jayden pouted "But…isn't going to be awkward a guy they never have seen before come and order them? How about if…something happens? Something really bad"

"They know the risks" Ji said "You only need to care about getting better and giving your best. You'll choose whatever the best on the mission is and there's nothing else you can do than that. Focus. And things will happen as they need to happen"

Ji walked to the middle of the ground, and lifted the dummy's helmet. He gave a look a Jayden that meant to go inside. "Go inside. Twenty minutes of combat will be enough. I'll prepare breakfast, then"

The red ranger scratched the back of his head and gestured but did what he was told. Since at the end of the day, he must to follow the plan he had been told.


	2. Kevin's Discipline

Kevin finished taking a shower and put a blue towel around his waist. He walked to his room and while he was putting on his clothes, the smell of the breakfast was getting into his room. Then, once dressed, he gave a look to his shelf full of trophies.

The feeling of satisfaction ran in his body and a bright smile appeared on his face.

Big trophies, small trophies, medals, pictures, were a part of his trajectory in the swimming. Since he was a kid, a linking for water had appeared and since he learned to swim, he could tell he was as good as a fish on the water. His father always supported him in all he wanted and the swimming hadn't been the exception. He was the best in the team of Panorama City and he was recognized for all who knew about swimming.

Nothing or no one could rip away his fondness for water and, in the same way, the keenness for going to the Olympics. He would do everything possible to be better and would follow all of the rules that would need to go to the Olympics.

"Kevin, sweetheart, breakfast is going to be ready in five minutes. Come" Her mother said and gave him a little smile "I prepared your favorite"

"Nothing in world will do I do not to eat those eggs, mom" Kevin replied. He dried his few hairs and looked to the mirror taking his brush at the same time "Where's dad?"

"He's getting ready to go for work. And you'll want to be in the table when he finish, Kev"

"I'll be in a second" Kevin assured his mother "Just I'll finish"

His mother gave him other warned before returning to the kitchen.

Kevin, when he finished totally getting ready, made his bed and made sure everything in his bedroom was in order. He also had a term of perfection and nothing going around could be in disorder. Everything he did, everything he tried, needed to be perfect or at least be made with all his effort.

It was a way he was educated and a way he would follow the rest of his life.

"Kevin, what are you doing?" A tough voice pulled him off from his thoughts.

"Dad..uhm sorry. I was…"

"No more talks" His father said "Or we'll be late"

"I'm never late" Kevin shook his head "You know I like to be on time"

"And it's time for breakfast. So, come"

Father and son walked to the dining room and the family sat on the table. Kevin's mother served the plates and everyone started to eat.

As always, Kevin served himself the food to make sure all portions in his plate were the necessary ones that his body needed and not more.

"And what are you going to do today, sweetheart?" His mother asked him curiously. She was a housewife and when there was time, she liked to spend it with her family.

"The usual" Kevin shrugged "Going to the pool. Practicing. At three, I'll be here if you want me to do some chores here so…"

"But he'll return at six" His father interrupted him "He'll practice later with me because I want to focus in other things his team ignores. Kevin needs to get better every day"

"More?" Kevin's mother raised her eyebrows in surprised "He's one of the best swimmers in the region and he always is the best in all he do. And you want more?"

"The Olympics are going to be soon and our son needs to be prepare…"

"Oh! Those bless Olympics" she rolled her eyes "Isn't there something else you want to talk about? I hear Olympics here and there, in mornings and at nights, every minute of the day"

"Because it's important to me mom" Kevin explained "The Olympics are the most important thing in my life!"

"And I think you say more times Olympics than _mom_"

"Kevin you know that's not true" The father disagreed when he heard his son. He pointed at him a little serious "There's something more important than anything in here, you remember it?"

"Yes dad. I know I have other duties"

"Good, because that's your destiny"

Kevin nodded and said nothing more. He was worried about what his father was referring because it was nothing easy to think. He had always been trained for it and now it wasn't the exception, but any time he was remembered about his destiny about to become a Power Ranger, he rethought things. His dream apparently was in the middle and in one second it could passed to second plate.

"Stop worrying him about it, please" Kevin's mother said a little sad and glared at his husband "Kevin knows exactly what he has to do."

"I have no doubt. But never is enough" He took a look to his watch and saw they were running out in time. They finished breakfast and as soon as they finished they left the house.

Kevin threw his training bag into the car and then he got on. His father turned on the car and the radio the same time.

"You know this is all for you, right Kevin?"

Kevin looked to his father and nodded his head.


	3. Mia's Normal Life

"Husband! Daughter and son! Hurry up because the breakfast can't get any colder"

It was the third call from her mother Mia heard. She was on her room getting ready as soon as possible for working. Her mother had won the bathroom in the early morning and it took her more than the usual to get out. Then, she had to wait her brother and for the time he got out, she almost had lost the patience. Finally, she could get inside and took a quick shower for being on time. In regular days by this time she would be finishing breakfast and would be enjoying a nicely family meeting, but now it was the exception.

A ponytail was the easiest and quickest hairstyle she had on mind so when she finished with it, she put on her shoes. She was already dressed and as soon as was ready, she turned to her dressing table to pick up the only thing that cost a life.

"Where the…is it?" She muttered as she looked this way and that for her zord. After some seconds she realized it wasn't there and searched it on and under the bed, closet and drawers but it wasn't anywhere.

She always left it on the dressing table or night table but neither of those places it was. It can't get away by itself either, because it had a function that only its own proprietor could use. Mia took good care about her things and frowned when she couldn't find it in her room.

"Terry!"

She stormed off from her bedroom and walked immediately to the kitchen where her brother and mother were.

"Terry, where is it?"

The teenage boy frowned and put down the papers he had in hands. "What?"

"My zord"

"Oh! The little turtle? Sorry, sis. Yesterday I just…I got bored and it plays funny on my hand so I took it and played…" but he was interrupted when he felt a not-at-all soft slap on his head. He groaned and looked up to see who had hit him.

"Mom…"

"You played with it? Just for fun? Terrence you can't do that! That's not a toy, either way to get fun. You can't just take it"

"I was bored…"

"That's not an excuse" Mrs. Watanabe shook her head "You don't know how important a zord is on the battle. If something happens…that's unthinkable. That's not a toy."

"I just held it. And Mia isn't with them yet." Terry rolled his eyes. He turned to his sister and walked to the living room to get the turtle zord. He gave it to her and apologized.

Mia softened her though look and put her zord on her pocket "It's alright, Terry but next time just…ask me to borrow it, okay?"

Terry nodded and sat again on the table. Mia did the same and took her cold breakfast to eat. She looked to her brother who was reading to some papers. "What's it, Terry?"

"Oh just notes" Terry shrugged "Notes for a new song for the…Ow!"

Her mother had slapped him again and glared at him "An encyclopedia it's what you need to be reading, young boy"

"Whatever" He huffed. He continued with his sister "We're practicing a new song for the band"

"That's cool" She said with a smile "Hope everything goes well"

"Give him luck when he presents his test for college" Mrs. Watanabe said

"Mom, Terry just has hobby. Nothing to be worry about" Mia assured her mother

"Uhum"

In that moment Mr. Watanabe walked in and smiled at his family "Good Morning"

"Finally you're here" Mrs. Watanabe said. She gave her husband a kiss and waved him to get his breakfast "Though the food looks like was prepared in the North Pole, I'm sure it tastes good"

"Everything you do tastes good"

"And me?" Mia asked

"Uh...Yours too, princess" Mia's father gestured. When he sat on the table, Terry got up, tossed the papers on his backpack and gave the finally bit to his waffle.  
"I've gotta go, the bus here. See you''

"Terry, wait!"

Mia ran to her brother and gave him a kiss on the cheek, gave him a hug and wished him a good day "Have a nice day, baby brother"

Terry backed away "Are you going to do this all mornings? I have to go now, Mia. Bye"

Said this he walked out and got the bus. Mia then, seeing the hour, jumped and hurried to leave. She gave her parents a kiss on the cheek and her mother gave her a soft hug

"Have a beautiful, princess. I'll be waiting for you, okay?"

"I'm coming home later, mom. I want to go the mall, if you don't mind…"

"Oh it's okay, sweetheart. Then see you later"

Mia nodded and smiled.

"Bye dad"

"Bye, little princess. Be careful on streets, please. Follow all sings. Eat your lunch too"

"Yes, bye. Love you"

Mia left her home and walked to her job. That time it was a good one for her because it was a way her thoughts came to her mind and she can think in everything.

Almost all day, she thought in her fairy tales and the beautiful princesses living in there. Their lives with the perfect princes and the perfect life was a goal she wanted to do. She knew nobody was perfect but the thought of finding someone important for her was a dream. She loved the way the topic of love was treated and magic they made you feel. It was all normal and perfect and nothing could take it off from her.

Not even her mission as Samurai. She knew she had to put everything on it, including her own life, to save the world in case of an invasion but it was something she wasn't sure was going to happen. Her mother had said at any time she could be called and in that very moment she had to answered, and no matter what, her duty was it.

Since she was a little girl she was preparing herself for her battle if in some day happened and she needed to be more than ready to follow orders and to risks everything. Including her dreams.

After some minutes of walking, she made it to her job and smiled when she saw the kids playing in the playground. It was early yet but some of the parents left their children in the day care in the early hours for going to work and what Mia had to do was to keep both her eyes on all of them. Sometime her boss asked to her to work with the babies, other days with the toddlers but her really work was with the kids.

"Mia, thanks god you're here" A co-worker walked to Mia when she saw her coming.

"Is everything alright?" Mia asked

"We have twelve kids now and Michelle called for say she won't come. She's ill with flu and doesn't want to risk infecting the children. You'll need to work y by yourself just for today because we all are busy now. Can you?"

Mia gestured but accepted "Uh…yes, sure. I'll just get ready. But, we all are going to be together by recess, right?"

"Yes,"

"Oh, ok"

She left her lunch in her locker and took a look around to the room. It was going to be a hard day so she would need all energy possible.

She, then, walked to the room full of bouncing and happy children and greeted them all collectively. The kids reacted very well to Mia and continued playing around with the different toys.

Only a little brown girl took a book from the bookshelf of the big room and walked hesitantly to Mia. She tugged her sweater and held up the story book. "Miss Mia, can you read me, please?"

Mia looked down and saw the girl smiling at her "Megan…uh….sure. Let me just…let's see what you got" She took a look to the book and smiled too "Cinderella! That's a very nice choice"

"I like her dress" Megan said nodding "And the prince"

"The prince? Well… let me tell you I already chose it"

"You have the prince?!"

"Well…not yet. But one day, I'll have it" Mia said in a sigh.


	4. Mike's Game Lifestyle

He wasn't the best guy in school, anyways. He wasn't get use to skip classes but when his hours of fun were the night before, there was no human power that could get Mike out of bed early.

The young boy yawned deeply as the sunshine passed his window bedroom. He gave a look around and saw nothing more than the usual.

His room was a mess, just as his bed, drawers, even himself. And it wasn't because he liked to have it that way but because he was so lazy to clean it up; because once he cleaned everything would get mess again.

He took a quick shower and dressed himself. The laundry needed to be done soon at least if he wanted a nest of rats going around his apartment.

The apartment wasn't the best and neither way of five stars, but it was all he could afford by his own. And Mike couldn't have jobs that last at least a week because the responsibility was too much for the teenage boy. The only pressure he could resist was the decision of what videogame he'd play next.

As soon as he found something to eat, Mike left his place and headed to the Game Center.

For the reason that his friends had more interest in the school and did not like to skip it, Mike was alone the mornings he missed classes and when afternoon arrived, he was surrounded by more than two boys.

While he was walking down the street, he was accommodating the jacket but when he checked the pockets there was something missing.

"Oh, man" He rolled his eyes and ran back home.

He took a look around his room and before checking carefully he found what he was looking for. "Here you are buddy" Mike put in his pocket a little green thing that value more than the entire money of the world.

It was his Zord, his Bear Zord, that would be useful once he joined the team of Power Rangers, and because it was more important than any he did, Mike had to carry with it everywhere. He didn't know when the call would be or how his leader would find him but he had to be ready the time he was called. And he actually liked it because it was a double life like the superheroes on comics or in action movies.

"You at this hour?" The owner of the Game Center asked when he saw Mike stepping inside. "You should be at school, kid"

"I should do a lot of things" Mike shrugged "Anyways, I'll go tomorrow"

"You don't have to talk like that. You are in your senior year, aren't you? What are you going to do once you finish?"

"Dunno. Survive, I guess"

The oldest man gave him a deep frown but sighed and attended Mike. It was a lost battle every time he tried to make any sense in Mike's head.

The young boy gave his money in exchange for some playing coins and put them in his jacket pocket. He looked around the place as though he had never been there but gestured.

"Don't you have something new? I have won all games here, Carl"

"I thought you have a better eye, boy" Carl chuckled. He asked Mike to follow him and directed him to a new game machine. "I got it yesterday. The Bear Chaser" He said with a smile.

"Sweet" Mike's eyes lit up. He took out quickly his coins and started playing. And as usual he was a magician in those kinds of games.

The owner watched his best client play but then noticed something was dropped on the floor.

He lifted it carefully and frowned when he couldn't recognize that thing of something his. So he touched Mike's shoulder,

"Kid, is this yours?"

"What?" Mike said without taking his sight from the screen. But when Carl didn't answer he turned his head around to look.

His jaw dropped and immediately took his Zord. He cleared his throat "Yes, it's mine. I…uh…it's a…from a collection"

"Oh, I've never have seen something like that. Does it do something?"

"It's new" Mike said hesitantly "And it does. It has a function that I actually don't know about. For now is useless"

"Well you should be more careful with it. Why don't you tie it back on your jeans? More comfortable, don't you think?"

"Yeah" Mike smiled nodding his head "Good tip"

He did what he was suggested and started to play again.

It took about an hour so that other customers arrived and play in different game machines and after several minutes of playing, Mike heard some familiar voices by the entrance of the place. He turned around to confirm his suspicious and by his surprised he was right.

"Chase! Sam!" He waved his friends over and greeted them happily. "Guys, you're here. I thought you were at school"

"With the kept awake of yesterday?" Chase shook his head "Oh uh, bro. We thought you'd be still sleeping. Yesterday was a blast!"

"Oh, yeah" Mike said

"And you didn't waste your time, uh?" Sam pat Mike's shoulder teasingly "I saw you with a beautiful girl"

"I have talent" Mike chuckled "But she wasn't my type"

Chase teased Mike and then looked to the game Mike was playing. "Anyways, what are you playing, Mikey? A new game?"

"Mike rolled his eyes "Is it obvious? But yes, it is. And you should try it, it's pretty cool! I already have the high score"

"Then, show us Master Mike how to play it"

Sam and Chase remained in Mike's left side and when the game began, they started cheering him up.

With some seconds of struggle, Mike got the next level. He looked to his friends as though he would make sure they had seen him won, and returned his eyes to the screen.  
And after like a minute, he was winning again.

" Whoa!" Chase opened his eyes " Mike, that's awesome!"

" What can you expect?" He shrugged. Then he rubbed his stomach and sighed " I think I'll need something to eat. But as soon as I finish here"


	5. Emily's friends

For the typical teenager the material things were the most important. To be popular, to have a boyfriend, to be surrounded by friends or perhaps to be the most intelligent in the school were the essential things. And to have no responsibilities or to be slack the whole day were the problems that they could present, but for Emily her life was not quite similar.

_" It's okay, Serena. I don't blame you about anything" _

_"I'm so sorry, Emily" _

"Miss Emily"

_"Please, don't cry" The younger sister gave a brief smile "It's not your fault" _

_"I would do anything to evict it" _

"Miss Emily"

_"But you can't. Don't worry about me, really. I can handle this…" _

_"But…" _

_"I'll be fine and I'll make sure you feel proud of me" _

_Serena nodded "I'm already proud of you" _

"Miss Emily!"

The teacher was trying her best to get her student's attention. She walked to Emily's sit and called for the fourth time.

"Miss Emily, come back"

Emily jumped in her seat surprised by the suddenly call of attention and looked up to her teacher. She was tapping her foot impatiently and had her eyebows raised. When Emily kept her attention on the theacher, this one crossed her arms over her chest.

" Beautiful dreams?"

" I…uhm…I'm- sorry"

" Stop dreaming, please. We're in class" The teacher scolded " So, what's the answer?"

" What?"

" What's the result, Miss Emily? I've been explaning the problem all this time, what's the answer?"

Emily's mind went blank as she looked to the whiteboard. It seemed like the whole hour her thoughts kept her busy aside of the example her teacher was saying. The letters and numbers wrote down meant nothing more than symbols to her.

" I…don't know" Emily gulped

" As always" The teacher sighed and went back to her desk. " I don't understand what you can think. Seriously, Miss Emily, if you don't pay attention in my class,I'll be harder on you."

Emily just kept her head down glaring at her hands and listening to all the comments her frien…classmates were saying. They weren't the nicest people in world and though nobody is perfect, she was sure they could be better persons on her.

" It's twenty-six the answer, Mrs. Parker" The smartest boy in class raised his hand

" Exactly, Mr. Joshua" Mrs. Parker nodded her head " I wish all my students were like you but with some students, I can't do miracles" she glared at Emily.

Emily did her best to hold her tears back and felt how all eyes in the room rolled over to her. She, for evict the glares, pretended to write something in her notebook.

A student next to her gestured and chuckled when saw Emily's page. " You have the enough brain to anwer it, right?"

But he got no answer. " Are you unable to hear? You have the brain of a rat, I think. And see that I'm insulting it"

" Leave me alone" Emily muttered.

The bell went off on the halls of the school, and the students in the classroom began to leave the room. Emily took her things, tossed them in her bag and walked out.

Although in school were around five hundred people, there was no one inside that she could feel close to. As she walked throughout the hall, her sight was down and didn't see when another girl was coming and bumped shoulders with her, making both to lose the balance.

" Watch your step, you idiot"

" Sorry" Emily said immediately " I wasn't looking up…"

" That's obvious. Get lost"

Emily sighed and watched the girl go so she either didn't see when another boy was coming, bumping again with him. But he was carrying books in his hand and they fell down.

" Hey! Don't you see?" The boy cried glaring at Emily. She tried to apologize but he shook his head and lifted his books "Loser!"

" I'm so sorry but I'm…"

" …stupid, I know" He laughed and continued walking with his friends.

Emily sighed and better hurried to get out of the place (making sure her shoulders weren;t on someone else's) but her plan didn't work when she bumped once again.

" Not again" she rolled her eyes " I'm so sorry, I didn't see where I was..." but she stopped apologizing when it was a _friend _she had bumped to.

" Aw,"

" Sorry, Alex"

" Three bumps in a round. New Record"

" I'm so clumsy, aren't I?"

" You weren' t the responsible of the second one" He shrugged.

" So am I?" Emily said

" Not at all" Alex chuckled " Anyways, it's good you stopped with me. You have something to do tonight?"

" Why?"

" Uh…today's the pool party. I've been telling you this since Monday"

" You have?" Emily gestured " Well, sorry. But I can't go"

"What?! Why?"

"You know _why._ My sister needs me, Alex. Sorry but it'll has to be next time"

"You said that three parties ago"

"And this is the fourth" Emily put her hand on his shoulder and smirked "I've got to go, bye"

Said this, she turned around and started making her way to home.

As she walked, her mind was filled with thoughts again. What else would she want than have fun? But it was something that couldn't happen. Her sister needed her and nothing would make to leave her side aside of her duty of becoming a Samurai Ranger. But that was other page of the story that she wanted to keep closed. What mattered to her in those times was that Serena gets better and healthy, to return to be the same as before.  
Her sister needed help constantly and although she only was laying in bed unable to do something, the simple fact of staying positive and strong when one was around her was tiring mentally. And the care that she needed both day and nightwas exhausting. It was something that required great strength and security.

Emily walked to her house and sighed when she was about to open the door. The atmosphere as she could tell was all about desperation and sadness. The kitchen seemed like forgotten just as the living room and the dining room. Since Serena got sick, her life changed completely. Her mother didn't have time to cook or clean normally because she was the one taking care of her sick daughter. Emily only helped in all she could.

Her father was most of time working hard in the farm or selling animals to bring home money, because Serena's treatment cost a fortune and the income of a farmer barely afforded to buy the food. And that didn't mean they were a poor family but humble.

"Hi, mom" Emily smiled at her mother who was walking downstairs in the moment. Her face was a mess and her eyes looked completely tired.

"Hi, Em"

" How's Serena's doing?"

"She's fine. Sleeping finally. But she hasn't eaten anything" The woman walked to the refrigerator and took out an old apple.

" And you haven't eaten too, have you?" Emily asked worriedly.

She shook her head "It has been a long day. She's been coughing all morning since you went so I had to call the doctor. He said it was transitory. ..But she's fine, Emily" she took her daughter's hand "She'll be fine"

" Yeah" Emily replied.

She went upstairs to drop her bag in her room and then walked to Serena's. She found her sister resting uncomfortably in the bed gasping for more air.

"Are you fine?" Emily hurried to her sister's bedside and took her hand "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" Serena said in a whisper. "Don't worry"

" Mom said you were sleeping"

" I made her believed so. She's tired; I don't want her sick because of me"

Emily squeezed Serena's hand and smiled. " The import thing is that you're here"

" Oh, yes?"

" Yes. You'll be fine"

" Oh really?" Serena rolled her eyes " I don't know why I'm still here. Stealing oxygen other people need"

" Don't say those things. That's stupid" Emily shook her head. " You are…"

"Whatever, how was your day at school?"

Emily gestured but answered " It was good"

" Good? Good like what? Good like good, or good like bad"

" Good like good" Emily chuckled " I'm…much better now"

" That's good" Serena smiled. She lifted her hand to brush away some hair from Emily's forehead and noticed her sister had a deep frown on her. "What?"

"Mom said you didn't eat"

" I…."

"You need to eat. I'll prepare you something"

So Emily left her sister and walked to the kitchen. She took some ingredients from the fridge and started to make something for her sister. It was hard to make her eat but it was something she had to do. So, in some minutes later, Emily walked with a bowl in her hands and entered to Serena's room.

" Serena, it's time to eat"

She rolled over her bed and shook her head.

" Come on. You have to. I prepared you something special" Emily begged

"Applesauce?"

" Yeap"

" Again?"

" Do you eat anything else? You don't want milk or juice, or solid food. I ran out of ideas. Here, open your mouth" Emily offered the apple but Serena refused "Come on, Mrs. Stubborn. You're getting pale everyday….you're like….you look like a ghost!"

" Cause, I'm almost one" Serena raised her eyebrows.

Emily huffed "well, if you don't nutrive your body you'll feel worse"

" Is that possible?"

" Eat"

"No"

"At least a bite" Emily suggested

"No, thanks" Serena shook her head "I'm not hungry, really"

The young sister put away the bowl and glared at her sister. "Sometimes you're hard"

Serena shrugged her shoulders and got comfortable on bed. Emily accommodated the blankets and helped her sister to recline.

"Get some sleep, then" She kissed Serena's forehead.

Emily walked to the door and when she stepped out, Serena called.

" Emmy, I'm sorry"

"Not now Serena" She took the zord resting in her chest and looked to Serena "I can handle this, ok? You can't do anything and never wanted this happen. I know it"

Said this, she closed the door behind her and let herself dropped to the floor. It was more than hard to do what she was doing for her family but it was something that needed to be done. She was scared than anyone else because at the end of the day she was the one going into the battle field. But whatever that would happen, would be for her sister. For the person who always had helped.

"I won't let you down" She got to her feet, wiped away her tears and took her flute from the drawer of the furniture and walked out her house.


End file.
